Reach
by ajqp
Summary: "¿Q-qué clase de amigo eres, si prácticamente me dices que no importa si gane o pierda, por mis ideales estaré destinado al fracaso? —Uno que se preocupa por ti." La desaparición súbita de Rin antes de una competencia despierta preocupación en sus amistades. Sin embargo, será aun mayor la angustia al descubrir el motivo de su ausencia. "¿Quién alcanzará tus sueños por ti?"


_Notas de autor:_

Hola, de forma breve me comunico con ustedes para agradecer el tiempo que tomen en leer esta historia. Muchos preguntarán qué parejas podrán ver a lo largo del fic, pero creo que dependerá de como se desarrolle a medida que vaya escribiendo los capítulos. Siempre pueden hablarme por comentarios y decirme que les gustaría ver.

Admito que carezco de beta-reader y que escribí esto entre ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana. No sé si todos mis capítulos poseerán el mismo largo, pero espero que sea una buena forma de introducir el tema principal de a poco. Esperaré poder ver sus comentarios en las reviews, me ayudan a seguir.

* * *

El color magenta del cielo se volvía azul y oscuro a medida que el sol continuaba escondiéndose por el horizonte. La noche llegaba de forma lenta y tranquila, lo cual era perfecto para los atletas que se alojarían en el hotel cercano a la costa en Hokota.

Era impresionante, pero tanto la Academia Iwatobi como Samezuka obtuvieron resultados que permitieron su clasificación a nivel nacional. Fue impresionante toda la fama, aplausos y admiración que obtuvieron los miembros del primer instituto nombrado cuando se supo que Haru y Nagisa participarían en las competencias nacionales. Rei había quedado tan cerca de lograrlo, fue un poco entristecedor no haber alcanzado el segundo lugar, ¡sólo por dos milésimas!

Rin y Momotarou habían clasificado, pero aún así una parte del equipo viajó con ellos para apoyarlos desde las gradas. Rin sabe la importancia de esta oportunidad, podría obtener la atención de todos los patrocinadores que llegasen a ver la competencia… no podía permitirse arruinarlo, si les decepcionaba posiblemente se estancaría su carrera y le costaría continuar el sueño que tenía planteado.

En realidad, ese pensamiento llevaba rondando su cabeza por un rato. Sentía ansía de nadar, de mostrar sus habilidades y enfrentarse a quien sea su competencia. Al mismo tiempo, temía las consecuencias del fracaso. Una derrota ahora no se parecería a ninguna de las que ha tenido antes.

…

—Rin.

El nombrado parpadeó y levantó la mirada del suelo hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo de la infancia. ¿Le había preguntado algo y se le olvidó responderle?

—¿Te quedarás a dormir de una vez? —Preguntó el más alto, y Rin negó con la cabeza. Era un poco decepcionante que terminó compartiendo habitación con Momotarou mientras Sousuke dormiría con dos otros compañeros del club de natación… Especialmente porque el de cabello naranja no conocía el concepto de orden y terminaba estresándole estar en un sitio así.

—No. Creo que iré a trotar primero. —Dijo, arreglándose el cabello en una coleta baja antes de coger la chaqueta que dejó en la silla y colocársela.

—Iré también.

—Perfecto. Dejaré esto acá, está descargado ya. —Conectó el teléfono al cargador y dejó su cartera a un lado. Serían solo quince minutos, no necesitaba dinero o algo por el estilo.

Sousuke no dijo nada, todavía no era el momento de preguntarle nada. Sabía que algo estaba mal con el pelirrojo pero, al mismo tiempo sabía que sacarle información tan fácilmente no era posible.

Ni una palabra se escuchó durante los primeros minutos del trote, el ritmo de ambos era bastante parecido y el único sonido era el de los zapatos rozando el pavimento.

—¿Pasa algo? Hoy ni has hablado.

La pregunta del pelinegro fue concreta y bastante directa, quizás hasta el punto de incomodarlo.

—No, solamente… Es difícil no estar nervioso. Mañana es un día importante para mí, y…

Rin bajó la mirada, ¿sería capaz de vencer a Haruka mañana? ¿Daría lo mejor de sí luego, al nadar mariposa contra los demás equipos?

—Lo harás bien. Solo demuestra lo que sabes hacer, impresiónalos. —Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas tan propias suyas, Rin sabía que tenía buenas intenciones… sin embargo, hoy era de esos días que incluso las palabras de Sousuke parecían insuficientes.

—Pero, ¿y si…?

—Si no lo logras esta vez, esperarás a la siguiente.

—Es mi último año, Sousuke. Si pierdo esta oportunidad, ¿dónde voy a poder entrenar? ¿Con qué academias podré unirme? ¿Hasta cuándo voy a poder intentar?

—Si realmente es tu sueño, buscarás la manera, Rin. —Respondió, ni siquiera supo en qué momento dejaron de correr ni cuando comenzaron a verse de esa forma. Veía esa expresión de rabia en el pelirrojo, de esas que pocas veces había visto en su vida.

—¡Cambié de colegio, me mudé a Australia, competí en Samezuka! ¿¡Y todavía crees que este no es realmente mi sueño!? He lidiado con tantas cosas solo para seguir adelante y tú, ¿¡tú piensas que esto no es mi sueño!? —Le tomó del cuello de la camisa, habían empezado a forcejear antes de que Sousuke siquiera hubiese escuchado las primeras palabras.

—¿Qué importa lo que yo piense? Las cosas que te importan son relevantes para ti. No importa si yo pienso que sean erradas o no, Rin. —Le tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a que soltase su ropa. —Aunque, a veces me pregunto si nadas para ti… O para cumplir el sueño de alguien más. —Entrecerró los ojos, los orbes azules se fijaron en los carmín de forma fija. —Quisiera que nadases porque tú lo disfrutas, no eres un puente entre los sueños de tu padre y la realidad. Eres más que eso. Siempre te he apoyado en tus metas, pero a veces siento que cuando llegues allí… cuando llegues allí te darás cuenta que eso no era precisamente lo que querías. —Le soltó del agarre, tomando un paso hacia atrás. —Temo de que gastes todas las energías y esfuerzos de tu vida en cumplir una meta que ni siquiera era tuya.

Rin se había quedado perplejo. Jamás había pensado las cosas de esa manera y en realidad no comprendía, no entendía porque Sousuke estaba cuestionándolo justo ahora. Y en su mente nacía un nuevo miedo: ¿estaba acaso perdiendo el tiempo? Las metas que decidió planearse desde tan joven ¿eran un error?—…¿Q-qué clase de amigo eres, si prácticamente me dices que no importa si gane o pierda, por mis ideales estaré destinado al fracaso? — Bajó la mirada, sentía su rostro humedecerse a medida que las lágrimas se asomaban y deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas.

—El amigo que se preocupa por ti. —El pelinegro apretó los puños, detestaba verlo llorar. Sin embargo, apenas acercó una mano a su hombro, Rin le apartó de inmediato. —Nunca dije que estás destinado al fracaso, serás exitoso en lo que te esfuerces y yo te apoyaré en la meta que te forjes pero, eso es diferente a ser feliz.

Rin desvió la mirada, sentía que no habían palabras en ese momento para categorizar el dolor que le había causado escuchar a su mejor amigo. —Si creías que esto era un error, has esperado demasiado para hacérmelo saber, Sousuke. —Murmuró de forma amarga. —Te mostraré que eres tú quién se equivoca.

Y allí se separaron. El pelirrojo se perdió de su vista al bajar una de las calles, y Sousuke quedó con un sabor desagradable en el paladar tras haber discutido con él. Jamás había tenido las agallas de decirle eso hasta ahora, se sentía culpable de escoger el peor momento que ha tenido para hacerlo.

Sousuke intentó volver al hotel en primera instancia, pero terminó en una zona llena de restaurantes y pequeñas tiendas. Con el estómago vacío, pasó cuarenta minutos comiendo y terminando de ver un partido de beisbol que pasaron en el local.

Llevaba ya treinta minutos intentando regresar al hotel para cuando comenzó a llover. "Perfecto." Dijo de forma sarcástica, a veces maldecía su pésimo sentido de la orientación y el tiempo que le hacía perder a diario.

Hubiera llamado a Aii para obtener ayuda u orientación alguna, pero parte de su orgullo le impedía hacerlo. Llegó bastante tarde a su habitación estaba empapado y de mal humor… por lo cual apenas abrió la puerta y entró a su cuarto se tiró en la cama y cayó completamente dormido.

La mañana, a diferencia de la noche anterior; era fresca y soleada. La tormenta de ayer había dejado charcos en algunas de las calles y también logró descender la temperatura de la ciudad costera a pesar de que el sol ya estuviese encima a eso de las siete am.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Es por aquí! —Gritó Nagisa, quién se encontraba a algunos pies de distancia junto a Rei. Estaban buscando la casilla donde debían pasar los atletas que competirían el día de hoy, tenían que mostrar sus credenciales y les anotarían como presentes para las carreras.

Haruka se acercó poco después, mostrando su identificación mientras la joven anotaba los datos en una libreta. Por un momento, el pelinegro volteó la mirada hasta donde estaban el resto de los miembros del equipo, Rei y Makoto conversaban mientras Gou miraba a los lados, contemplando los músculos.

Por un momento se preguntó, ¿dónde estaba la Academia Samezuka?

—Es todo, gracias. —La mujer que le atendió le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero apenas pudo caminó dentro del evento junto a Nagisa y esperaron allí a los demás.

—Es raro, ¿no? —Preguntó el blondo con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa. —Rin y Momo-kun ya deberían estar aquí, pero…¡no les he visto!

Haru entrecerró un poco los ojos, bajando la mirada. Así que, no era el único que pensó eso.

—Haru, Nagisa; vamos a buscar las gradas que reservaron para el equipo. ¿Quieren venir? —Makoto sentía que algo estaba incomodando al primer mencionado pero, esperaría un mejor momento para abordarlo.

—¡Sí! ¡Espero que hoy nos apoyen mejor que nunca! Eh, Gou, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

—Los alcanzo luego, estoy esperando a Ama-chan. Y es /Kou/.—Respondió la chica al escuchar la pregunta de Nagisa. Posiblemente la profesora llegase con Goro, pero ambos le caían muy bien. Además, Gou también esperaba poder saludar a su hermano antes de que empezara la competencia. Intentó llamarle en la mañana pero no le respondió.

Tras esa plática, el grupo se separó y solo volvieron a encontrarse aproximadamente 15 minutos antes de que empezara la primera carrera. Gou, Amakata y Goro llegaron con un poco de comida y se sentaron junto a los demás.

—¿Estás listo, Nagisa-kun? Pronto te tocará a ti. —Exclamó la pelirroja, bastante emocionada mientras veía a los hombres en la piscina moverse con una velocidad increíble.

—Lo sé, ¡no puedo esperar! Voy a bajar, debería estar preparándome ya. ¡Deséenme suerte! —Saludó antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Haru se quedó observando el agua en movimiento, casi podía sentirla contra su piel aún cuando faltaban varias carreras para que fuera su turno. Ahora que observaba las gradas, había equipos de todas partes del país; muchísimos. Sin embargo, su mirada se fijó en Samezuka. Así que sí habían venido.

Al llegar el turno de Nagisa, Iwatobi estaba preparándose para animar al rubio. Momotarou se encontraba tan solo a tres columnas de él, saludando a su equipo, segundos antes de que empezara la carrera.

Ambos habían empezado con un ritmo parecido, Samezuka, Iwatobi y una academia de Tokyo competían por el primer puesto. Los cantos de cada colegio se escuchaban en forma de apoyo, y en menos de dos minutos la mayoría de los competidores habían terminado.

"Marcador:

Nagisa Hazuki – 2nd.

Arata Takahashi. -1st.

Momotarou Mikoshiba – 3th."

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estuvieron tan cerca! —Exclamó Rei con sorpresa, se sentía un poco frustrado de que su amigo no hubiese quedado de primero por apenas milésimas en los tiempos.

Aún así, el rubio fue recibido con aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros. En poco tiempo sería el turno de Haru, aunque este parecía no importarle demasiado: seguía calmado, sin nervios en lo absoluto. Rin y él habían quedado en verse en esa carrera, el pelirrojo había clasificado en estilo libre y mariposa.

Sin embargo, al llegar su turno, se percató de que no estaba. Miró a los lados mientras se colocaba los lentes, sintiéndose confundido de ver el puesto vacío dónde Rin se supone nadaría el día de hoy.

—Kou, ¿Rin no iba a nadar con Haru en esta competencia? No lo veo. —Murmuró Makoto, era extraño cuando el pelirrojo no aprovechaba oportunidades como estas.

—A decir verdad, no… no he podido comunicarme con onii-chan hoy. —Admitió la chica, observando a Haru nadar una vez había empezado la carrera. Se levantó para empezar a animarlo junto a los demás, cosa que Makoto hizo apenas salió del pequeño trance que le había invadido cuando escuchó la confesión de la más baja.

—¡Felicidades, Haru!

—No puedo creer que hayas quedado de primero tanto en 50 como en 100 metros. ¡Es impresionante, y hermoso! —Rei estaba muy entusiasmado de haber visto a quién admiraba tanto hacer un trabajo excelente el día de hoy.

Makoto sonreía, se sentía orgulloso de las habilidades de su mejor amigo. Gou también celebraba, ¡esto significaría un presupuesto muchísimo mayor para el club de natación y además que Haru lograse tener patrocinadores!

—¿Vamos a irnos ya? —Preguntó Amakata, quién sostenía en sus manos los planes de las siguientes carreras.

—Me gustaría ver a Rin-chan nadar hoy. —Dijo Nagisa. —Hablando de eso, ¡pensé que nadaría contra ti, Haru-chan!

Iba a responder, pero la aparición de Momotarou interrumpió hasta los pensamientos del pelinegro.

—¡Hey, Nagisa!~ Excelente nado el de hoy. —Saludó el Mikoshiba, rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo. —Fue muy divertido, ¿no te parece?~

El blondo se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Debe repetirse, y esa vez… te volveré a ganar~.

—Pero fue por muy poco, y…

—¿Ya les preguntaste, Momo? —Se escuchó la voz suave de Ai, y eso solo llamó la atención del grupo.

—¿Preguntarnos qué cosa? —Respondió Gou, a lo que el peliblanco solo miró a un lado, nervioso.

—Queríamos preguntar s-sí ustedes saben dónde se encuentra Rin-senpai. ¡Lo vi en la noche antes de que saliera a trotar con Sousuke-senpai pero, luego no le vi más!

—¿Ah? —La expresión de sorpresa llegó a cada uno de los presentes.

Haru frunció los labios, no le gustaban las noticias en lo absoluto. No le gustó escuchar que Sousuke fue la última persona en hablar con Rin, ni mucho menos el hecho de que al parecer éste ahora no se encuentre. Él sabía, conocía a Rin, no se perdería oportunidades como estas por nada. —¿Y Yamazaki no les ha dicho nada? Él debería tener idea de dónde está.

—No nos ha querido decir mucho. Dijo que se separaron después de trotar, pero que no tiene idea de adónde se pudo haber ido. —Respondió Momo, rascándose un poco la nuca.

—Llamé a la policía para reportar el hecho, pero dicen que… aunque el reporte ha sido escrito, debemos esperar al menos dos días para empezar el periodo de búsqueda. Dicen que hay ocasiones en las que la gente no desaparece, sino que se esconde por motivos personales. —Explicó, la verdad el peliblanco estaba muy preocupado, y le costaba hablar sin que fuera muy rápido o de forma poco abrupta.

—Rin no desaparecería de esa forma antes de una competencia. —Haru estaba seguro de ello, conocía a su amigo y sabía que incluso si estuviera temblando de nervios, no dejaría que eso le detuviese o evitase que se metiese al agua. Quería pensar que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para hacer esa conclusión. Por el bien de Rin, era lo más sabio preocuparse.

—Podemos ayudar a buscar, Nitori-kun.

—¡Empecemos por ir a su cuarto, revisemos si se ha llevado algo con él! —Sugirió Rei. —Quizás una nota en una libreta o incluso la factura de una compra hecha podrían servir de pistas irrefutables de las intenciones de Rin.

—¡G-gracias! Sí, vamos ya. Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado. —Hizo una reverencia a Haru, antes de unirse al grupo para ir al hotel.

—¿No irás con nosotros? —Preguntó Makoto al notar que Haru empezaba a desviarse del camino que habían tomado.

—No creo que allí encuentren una respuesta. —Murmuró, él tenía otros planes. —Te veré pronto, Makoto.


End file.
